Ghost Puck Verse
by MayaCrovernes
Summary: TRADUCTION EN PAUSE de la série d'OS d'AnimeGirl23. Puck est mort, Quinn est désespérée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse devant elle ..
1. Not Quite Gone

**Notes de l'auteure** : So I think we've established by now that I am an evil bitch? Let me introduce you to the Ghost!Puck Verse. Yup. I killed him. Again. One day, my Puck muse is just going to stop cooperating. These fics all have arts to accompany them. You can see those arts if you follow the link in my profile. It will take you to the tumblr tag I created for the verse.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et le texte à AnimeGirl23. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle le vit, c'était une semaine après l'accident. Six jours après que Mr Schuester les ait appelés à venir dans la salle de chant pour leur annoncer qu'un accident avait eu lieu et que, non, Puck n'y avait pas survécu. Deux jours après l'enterrement où elle avait regardé sa sœur sangloter et sa mère crier pour que quelqu'un – n'importe qui – lui ramène son enfant. Un jour après qu'elle se soit finalement écroulée à terre et se soit mise à pleurer en disant à son bébé, qui était dans son ventre, à quel point son père l'aimait.

Ce fut un éclair soudain alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, des mains étreintes sur son tout petit ventre. Elle se figea, les yeux rivés sur le coin où elle aurait juré ..

Non. Impossible. Il est mort, Quinn.

Elle secoua la tête et continua son chemin à travers le couloir, alors même que sa vision flottait encore.

La seconde fois, ce fut dans un miroir, plus tard dans la journée. Elle capta son visage dans le reflet et se retourna pour lui hurler après pour être dans les toilettes des filles.

« Puck- »

Il n'était pas là.

Elle était seule.

Mais elle pouvait encore jurer avoir entendu sa voix.

La troisième fois fut incontestable.

« Tu es sexy en bleu. »

Elle se retourna si rapidement qu'elle tomba sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et un cri à mi-chemin dans sa gorge avant qu'il n'y reste bloqué. Elle le fixa juste du regard, toujours habillée des mêmes vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il avait quitté le campus pour aller chercher un déjeuner non fourni par le lycée. Les vêtements qu'il portait en mourant, car il n'a même pas pu aller jusqu'à Wendy, laissée seule à la maison ce jour-là.

Il avait l'air .. Bon sang, il avait presque l'air normal. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur lui. Si il n'y avait pas le fait qu'elle pouvait regarder directement à travers lui, elle aurait pu se dire que la semaine passée n'avait été rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Tu .. Tu peux me voir ? »

Il semblait aussi choquée qu'elle et elle le regarda tandis qu'il se ruait en avant et marchait à travers la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait lancé au sol.

Elle lui adressa un hochement de tête, avec raideur, tentant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle leva sa main vers son visage quand il était assez près et tressaillit.

Il était aussi froid que de la glace.

« J'ai essayé depuis .. Personne ne peut me voir exceptée toi. Je .. » Il avait l'air éreinté. Perdu. _Effrayé._

Elle l'observa alors qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, racontant comment il s'était réveillé sur le côté de la route et vu qu'on emportait son corps. Comment il essaya d'obtenir une réponse de quelqu'un mais ne pouvait pas.

« Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que Sarah m'avait vu mais .. » Il secoua la tête et laissa sa main passer au travers de l'agneau empaillé se trouvant sur son oreiller. « Je ne rêve pas Je suis vraiment .. »

Il avait l'air de ne pas trouver les mots et elle ne les lui fournit pas. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de les prononcer à voix haute. Elle pouvait à peine se l'admettre.

Il la fixa et elle le regarda tandis que son visage se décomposait. Elle l'observa passer sa main sur sa crête et aperçut une larme qui glissait doucement le long de sa joue. Elle atteint le menton et s'effaça.

Celles de la jeune femme formaient de petites taches humides sur la robe qu'il avait complimenté, quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle fit un pas en avant, s'approchant un peu plus de lui et appuyant son corps contre la fraîcheur de celui de jeune homme. Elle leva sa main, la posant à nouveau contre sa joue. Ça n'a rien fait pour essuyer les larmes, mais il s'est composé de toute façon, ses épaules équarries alors qu'il frotta son visage propre.

« Je suis mort »

Les mots étaient murmurés, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu les hurler. Le clou final dans le .. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à finir la phrase. C'était trop réel.

Le voir, ce _fantôme _juste devant elle, elle ne pourrait plus se voiler la face à présent. Elle ne pourrait plus prétendre qu'elle se réveillerait à un autres de ces sms, lui demandant de dire toute la vérité à Finn.

Elle ne pourrait plus prétendre à son retour.

« Quinnie ! » Sa mère hurla. « Finn sera là d'une seconde à l'autre ! Viens mettre la table ! »

« Je serai là dans une minute ! »Lui répondit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Puck se tenait quelques instants auparavant et réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau seule.

Elle se força à sourire quand Finn arriva et regarda lorsqu'il annonça sa grossesse à ses parents.

Regarda sa vie partir en l'air à nouveau.

Puck réapparu au milieu de tous ces hurlements et resta debout derrière elle pendant que son père arrêtait d'être son père. Lui cria dessus en retour comme si Russell Fabray pouvait l'entendre.

Sa main passa à travers les siennes, elle ne frissonna pas.

* * *

_**Un commentaire c'est court à écrire et cela fait toujours plaisir :)**_


	2. It Could Have Been Different

Et voilà, avec un regard immense, la suite de la traduction des OS d'AnimeGirl23 !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et le texte à AnimeGirl23. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

Elle pouvait encore entendre Finn hurler, comme un écho dans sa tête, alors qu'elle était assise seule dans le couloir.

Il savait.

Il savait que Puck était le père.

Tout le monde le savait à présent.

Elle vit Puck apparaître aux coins de ses yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, car ça n'avait aucun importance qu'un mois ce soit déjà écoulé depuis l'accident. Elle ne serait jamais habituée à le voir ainsi.

Transparent. Décoloré. Mort.

« Je suis désolé »

Pourquoi il était désolé, elle n'en était pas sure. Pour être mort. Pour ne pas avoir été là lorsque Rachel a dit à Finn que non, on ne peut pas tomber enceinte via un jacuzzi. Pour être incapable de lui offrir l'étreinte dont elle aurait besoin à l'instant.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle savait ça. C'est elle qui avait menti à Finn et elle aurait du lui dire la vérité il y a longtemps déjà. Cela aurait la bonne chose à faire mais ..

Perdre Finn signifiait faire tout toute seule, car Puck était mais n'était pas vraiment là à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas faire bruisser le papier, sans parler de toucher quelque chose. Certains jours, il aurait à peine pu tenir un formulaire. Dieu seul savait si leur fille serait un jour capable de le voir.

Si elle la gardait.

Ses mains prirent son ventre en coupe et elle retint un sanglot, car elle ne pouvait pas recommencer à pleurer. Certains jours, c'est comme si elle ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter.

« Quinn-

Non .. » elle murmura. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarde. Si elle le faisait, tout ce que cela lui ferait c'est lui donner une autre preuve de comment sa vie est tombée en morceaux. Elle avait perdu sa maison, sa famille, son corps, sa réputation, Finn, son toit à nouveau.

Elle avait perdu Puck avait même de l'avoir vraiment.

Avant même qu'elle se soit laissé penser à eux deux.

Puck posa sa main sur son épaule et elle tressaillit au frisson qui la parcourut, mais il ne se recula pas.

Un sanglot la secoua et elle enroula ses bras autour de son ventre, comme si cela allait le faire sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et tout changer. Elle aurait dit la vérité à Finn dès le début. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Puck quitté le lycée ce jour-là.

Bon sang, elle volait juste retourner en arrière.

« Quinn- »

Il était parti. Il disparut alors que quelqu'un passait à travers lui, incapable de garder sa forme. Le frisson était parti et cette perte la fit sentir vide.

« Puck .. »

Quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et elle aperçut une forme blonde, rouge et blanche de quelqu'un d'autre qui s'agenouillait à terre.

« Il nous manque à nous aussi. » Murmura Santana, d'une voix curieusement douce, avant que Quinn ne se rappelle qu'elle et Puck avaient toujours été proches en dépit de leur relation décousue.

La main de Santana toucha l'épaule de Quinn, au même endroit où celle de Puck était posée une minute auparavant, mais le contact de la jeune fille ne fit pas revenir le frisson qu'elle avait eu avec Noah.

Brittany appuya sa tête contre le genou de Quinn, un bras étroitement entouré autour de sa jambe, dans un câlin.

« Il est avec les anges, n'est-ce pas San ?

Oui, Britt. » Murmura Santana tandis qu'un autre sanglot déchira Quinn, parce que c'était faux. Puck n'était pas avec les anges. Il était toujours ici et aucune des deux ne le savait. Dieu, elle ne savait rien à propos du judaïsme. Puck était très attaché à sa religion et elle ne connaissait rien à propos e celle-ci. Elle ne connaissait rien à propos de la moitié de l'héritage spirituel de son enfant. Est-ce qu'ils croyaient au paradis ? Aux anges ?

Santana enroula son bras autour des épaules de Quinn.

Brittany embrassa son genou et renforça son étreinte autour des jambes de la jeune fille.

Puck ne réapparu pas.

Quinn continua de pleurer.


End file.
